Lies and Deception
by The Angel of the Lion
Summary: When threats are made against Rinoa's life, her fiancee Seifer sends for SeeD to protect her. However, Squall soon finds out that nothing is at it seems. Squall/Rinoa/Seifer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And now, viewers, here is what we have been waiting for," a reporter spoke hurriedly into a camera. "Mr Almasy, and his soon to be wife, Rinoa Heartilly." She motioned them over to the camera and proceeded to thrust a microphone into their faces. "Miss Heartilly, how does it feel to be engaged to the lovely Mr Almasy?"  
  
"Oh, well. It's, erm," she stuttered.  
  
"What she means to say is that she's delighted. Isn't that right, hun?" Seifer butted in. Rinoa forced herself to smile.  
  
"Yes, that's what I meant." She laughed awkwardly.  
  
"Well, I certainly know quite a few girls who are very jealous of you." The reporter turned to the camera. This is Julia Hart for Deling City News. Back to the studio." As soon as the camera was switched off, she turned to face Seifer. "So, what do you say we go for a drink?" He seemed to consider the offer for a minute.  
  
"Certainly, I'd be delighted to."  
  
"Will your fiancée be joining us?" The reporter gave Rinoa a dirty look.  
  
"No, she won't," replied Seifer. "She's been feeling unwell this evening." He turned towards Rinoa. "Get the driver to take you back to the hotel."  
  
"Alright," she said, not wanting to argue. She got into Seifer's limousine and shut the door behind her. "The hotel, please," she told the driver.  
  
"Will Mr Almasy not be joining you tonight?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"No, he won't." The driver shook his head.  
  
"You deserve better," he muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, miss," he said, putting the limousine into gear and setting off for the hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa threw herself onto her bed and sighed, thinking back on the night's events.  
  
"I can't believe he told them we were going to married. I haven't even said yes." She got undressed and readied herself for bed. "And now, I can't exactly refuse, not after he's told everyone. Not with his temper." Regardless of how the media portrayed him, Rinoa knew the truth. He wasn't the wonderful man that everybody saw him as. Last year, his father, owner of half the businesses in Deling, was murdered by Seifer's older brother who wanted the inheritance money. Seifer had found his older brother at the murder scene, and in the ensuing fight, had killed him. Everybody thought he was a saint for living through it. He'd become a celebrity because of it. Nobody but Rinoa knew just how far from the truth this was. He was an alcoholic, and refused to share his money with anyone.  
  
"How could anyone think that he was a great man. He's not even a bit like his father yet he lives off his good reputation." Seifer's father was a very successful businessman who always donated generously to charities, and was loved by everybody. Seifer was the complete opposite. "Oh, well. At least he won't be joining me tonight." Rinoa had her own room in their hotel suite, Seifer wouldn't even buy a house for the two of them. Seifer's room was right next to hers and she imagined that he would be sleeping in there tonight, although not alone. Sighing, she rested her head on the pillow and tried to get some sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, she was awoken by a loud crash in the hallway outside her room. She could hear Seifer's voice and he was obviously drunk from the way he was slurring his words.  
  
"Ooops, sorry. Let me help you up." He struggled to talk coherently.  
  
"Thanks Seifer." Rinoa recognised this voice as belonging to the reporter, Julia. "I had such a wonderful evening."  
  
"I'm going to give you an even better night," he leered at her.  
  
"Great. I'm going to have to hear all of this," Rinoa thought, pulling the pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the sound. It proved futile, however. She heard Seifer open the door whilst kissing the reporter.  
  
"What was that?" she heard him say.  
  
"What was what?" Julia replied sweetly.  
  
"I stood on something." There was silence for a few seconds. "Get out," he ordered her.  
  
"But Seifer," she protested.  
  
"I said get out," he screamed. She could make out sounds of a struggle, before she heard the reporter screaming.  
  
"You hit me. You hit me, you bastard."  
  
"Yeah, get over it." Seifer was obviously in one of his drunken rages. She could hear the woman sobbing as she ran out of the hotel suite. At that moment, Seifer came bursting in through the door of her room. "Have you seen this?" he asked, nearly falling over as he stumbled in. He handed her a crumpled note with a large footprint on it. Rinoa guessed that this was what Seifer had trodden on. She began to read.  
  
  
  
Seifer,  
  
Pay day's nearly here. Give us the money, or else your girlfriend will find out about our good hospitality.  
  
  
  
Rinoa gasped. "Who's this from?" Seifer shrugged. "Who do you owe money to?"  
  
"Nobody," he told her. "It's probably just someone who's got it in for me."  
  
"We have to go to the police." He put his hand firmly on her shoulder.  
  
"You will not go to the police," he ordered. "If you do, you'll be sorry," he threatened. Rinoa knew that now was a good time to drop the subject, even though she was sure he was hiding something from her. "I'll get someone to look after you. A bodyguard of something." He paced the room. "Yes, someone to look after you," he muttered. "I haven't finished with you yet." Rinoa wasn't sure whether she had heard this correctly and knew it was pointless to ask any more about it.   
  
"Is it really necessary to have someone look after me?"  
  
"Yes." He walked over the phone and dialled a number that Rinoa couldn't see. "Operator, give me the number for SeeD." There was a slight pause. "I don't care what time it is, just give me that number." Seifer scribbled something down on a pad of paper. He promptly put the phone down and dialled a different number. "Get me the headmaster on the phone. I don't care if he's in bed, just do it now, this is important." He waited several minutes. "Is this the headmaster? Good, I need to hire someone to look after my fiancée. 10,000 gil? No, no that'll be fine. I'll tell you what, I'll pay double if you send me your best. Yes, tomorrow will be fine." He slammed the phone down. "Someone will be coming tomorrow," he announced, leaving the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa was woken by a knock at her door. She looked at the clock on her bedside table. 7.00am.   
  
"If this is another journalist, I swear I'm going to kill somebody." The person at the door knocked again impatiently. "Alright, alright, I'm coming," she shouted impatiently. She dragged herself out of bed, wearing only her nightdress and opened the door. She looked up at the person standing in the doorway. He looked down at her and blushed. "I'm sorry," she hastily said, taking her dressing gown off the hook on the back of the door and wrapping it around her figure. "Are you a journalist?" she asked.  
  
"Do I look like one?" The man spoke in a deep, booming voice, and it was then that she noticed the blade strapped to his waist.  
  
"Guess not. Sorry," she apologised. "I take it you're from SeeD?" He nodded. "Well, come in." She held the door open for him, taking the opportunity to look him over. He looked like he could handle himself in a fight. He was well built, muscular, with a large scar running down his forehead, between his eyes. "Please, sit down." She pointed to a chair in the corner of the room, next to the window. "I'm Rinoa." She offered him her hand to shake, but he merely stared at it. She withdrew it, offended by the man's offhand behaviour. "What's your name?"  
  
"Squall."  
  
"Can you say more than one word at a time?" she asked sarcastically. He glared her in reply. "What's your problem with being here?"  
  
"I'm a SeeD, a mercenary. I'm not someone's babysitter." She sighed.  
  
"This is going to be tough." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For what seemed liked hours, Rinoa had sat in the presence of the mysterious SeeD, saying nothing. He seemed to thrive on uncomfortable silences, never wanting to say a word. It was Rinoa who finally gave in, saying the only thing that came to her mind.  
  
"It's not like I want you here to babysit me," she blurted out suddenly. He raised one eyebrow quizzically but did not offer any reply. "To be honest, I'm quite uncomfortable with you being here all the time." Still, there was no reply. "Exactly how close do you have to watch me?"  
  
"Orders say I have to be in close proximity to you at all time."  
  
"That's it?" she asked, surprised at how vague the instructions were.   
  
"What were you expecting, an essay?" She glared at him sharply before continuing.  
  
"So, if I wanted to get dressed now, I could go into the bathroom now and you wouldn't have to follow me?"  
  
"Be my guest," he said, putting both hands behind his head and resting them against the wall, almost as if he were about to fall asleep.  
  
"That's a relief," she exclaimed, grabbing her most comfortable clothes out of her wardrobe and scurrying into the bathroom to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can see this being my most boring mission yet. I didn't become a SeeD to look after spoilt, rich women. Not that she seems spoilt yet, but with a boyfriend like that, she must be. I know the type. New millionaires are always stuck up, think they own the world. Then when they get into trouble, they call us to bail them out. I didn't spend most of my life training to do this. I wanted to make a difference, do something worthwhile maybe, but no. Here I am, a glorified babysitter. This isn't where I should be."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa swiftly locked the bathroom door behind her and let out a long sigh of relief.  
  
"At least he doesn't have to follow me in here." She let her dressing gown drop to the floor and unbuttoned her nightdress. "Staying with him is going to be hell. She dressed in the clothes taken from her wardrobe and began to brush her hair, checking her reflection in the mirror as she did so. "He has such a bad attitude problem. He didn't even tell me his name. He's aloof, cold and sarcastic. And I have to live with him." Satisfied with her reflection, she returned to her bedroom to find Squall slumped back in the chair with a cigarette in his mouth.   
  
"Who said you could smoke?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"There was nothing about not smoking in my contract, alright? Get over it."  
  
"No. So far, I have put up with your impoliteness and your attitude, but I will not tolerate you smoking in my room," she screamed at the top of her voice. He sighed, getting up from the chair. He opened the window and threw the cigarette out onto the street below.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
"Not quite. What's your name?"  
  
"If you must know, it's Squall."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled slightly. "Please don't do that again when I'm here, I hate the smell of smoke. It used to make me sick when I was little. And besides, it'll kill you." He gave out a small laugh.  
  
"That'll kill me? Do you know how long most SeeDs live?" She shook her head.  
  
"I don't know much about you."  
  
"Twenty three is the average age that SeeDs survive to."  
  
"Twenty three?" she gasped.  
  
"So somehow, I don't think that it'll be cigarettes that kill me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rinoa? Rinoa, where the hell are you?" Seifer screamed down the hallway. "Get in here now."  
  
"Excuse me," she said to Squall as she headed for Seifer's room. Opening the door, she could see Seifer hunched over his desk, surrounded by bits of crumpled paper. She couldn't quite make out what was written, just that most of them had sums of money scribbled down on them. It was then that she noticed the empty whisky bottle by his left hand. He had been drinking again.  
  
"Please don't say he's still drunk," she prayed.  
  
"The SeeD arrived?" She could tell by the way he was skipping on his words, and the way that he was struggling to lift his head, that he was definitely still feeling the effects of the alcohol.  
  
"Yes, he has."  
  
"Good. And Rinoa? What happened to that girl with me last night? Where did she go?"  
  
"You sent her away."  
  
"What!" She could see anger flaring up within him as he struggled to comprehend what she had told him.  
  
"Erm, you, you sent her away," she said tentatively.  
  
  
"Liar!" he screamed, picking up the empty bottle and throwing it at Rinoa. Luckily, he was not was not able to aim very well in his inebriated state, and the bottle hit the wall, smashing into a million pieces. One of these jagged shards lodged itself into the palm of Rinoa's hand, which she had thrown up around her head to protect herself with. "Now, get out," he ordered.   
  
She fumbled with the handle, and as the door opened, noticed Squall walking down the corridor towards her.  
  
"I heard glass smashing. You alright." She nodded, hoping he wouldn't notice her injury. He lifted her hand and removed the glass shard embedded in it. "Yeah, you look alright," he said sarcastically. "Am I here to protect you from your boyfriend or something?" She smiled weakly, noticing his attempt to cheer her up.  
  
"I'm going to go and wash this." She pointed the deep gash that ran down her hand, dripping with blood.  
  
"No, you're not." He inspected the wound more closely, before going into the bathroom and returning with a clean towel. "You need stitches," he explained. "Wrap the towel around it and keep pressure on it to try and stop the bleeding."  
  
"I don't want stitches. I can't get to the hospital."  
  
"You don't have a car?"  
  
"No. It's his." She nodded towards Seifer's room.  
  
"Guess I'll have to walk you there then." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a long time since Rinoa had walked the streets of Deling at night. She missed the sights, the smells, the bright lights. Since she had been with Seifer, she had found herself driven everywhere she went, usually gala nights and film premieres. She wasn't used to walking without the constant attention of a gang of reporters or TV crews. It felt refreshing to walk down the street without anyone recognising her. It allowed her to be a part of the crowd again.   
  
"Life with Seifer sure is sheltered from the outside world," she thought wistfully.  
  
"Hey watch it." Squall put an arm in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She turned her attention back from her surroundings, focusing on where she was walking. It was then that she noticed how close she was to stepping out into the middle of a busy road.   
  
"Sorry. Guess I was too lost in thought." He shot her a disapproving look, but said nothing. They both waited until the steady line of cars passed by and quickly crossed.   
  
"Guess I don't blame her, though," he thought. "Stuck with a guy like that, she probably has a lot of thinking to do. Why does she even stay with him? Especially after what I saw today. Guess it's not my concern. She must have her reasons."  
  
"So, is this your first trip to Deling?" asked Rinoa, in an attempt to start a conversation.  
  
"No."  
  
"When did you come here before?"  
  
"A couple of years back."  
  
"You're really not very talkative are you?" She just expected to receive an abrupt reply to her comment, but she was pleasantly surprised when Squall began to talk to her.  
  
"I was sent on a mission here, if you must know. I was protecting the president during the elections."  
  
"Wow, you get jobs like that?" She stood there staring at him, open-mouthed.   
  
"I've had much better missions than that," he stated matter-of-factly. "Believe me, it was unbearably dull. All it was, was meeting after meeting."  
  
"Now I see why you're so bitter about this mission. If you think guarding the president was dull, I can't imagine how you feel about looking after me. You must be bored already."  
  
"I don't know. This could get interesting." Rinoa noticed a sudden change in his expression. She followed the line of his vision and saw a gang of five men, all dressed in black, walking towards them.  
  
"Who are they?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure," he replied, reaching for the blade at his waist. Rinoa noticed this and was horrified.  
  
"You can't just go and kill people on the streets. You don't even know what there intentions are yet," she hissed. He sighed, slipping the blade back, surveying the group from the corner of his eye. Quietly, they walked past, seeming to ignore both Squall and Rinoa. "See?" But Squall's instincts were too good to be fooled. They had been sharply honed over years of training. He heard a swift movement from behind him, and he instinctively stepped in front of his client, protecting her. He noticed that all the men had drawn knives. Not having time to draw his, he punched the first attacker in the stomach, causing him to hunch over in agony. A second attacker was moments away from striking Rinoa when he found the knife flying from his hand, propelled by a powerful kick from Squall. A second kick struck him the head, making him fall to the pavement. Seeing that they were outmatched, the attackers fled. Squall began to pursue, before remembering his first duty was to protect Rinoa.  
  
"Are you alright," he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think. I guess I'm just a little shaken." She stood, rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do next. "I wasn't expecting that to happen."  
  
"You didn't believe the threats?"  
  
"I wasn't sure what to believe. I thought maybe Seifer was just making it up."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know. To keep me with him maybe."   
  
"He wouldn't go to the trouble of hiring a SeeD though, would he? I mean if he did fake the note."  
  
"I don't know," she shouted, making several passers by stop and stare. She looked around, embarrassed, and was glad that so many people had fled as soon as the fight had broken out.   
  
"Fine. Sorry." He sensed she didn't want to talk about this. "Let's just go to the hospital."  
  
"Squall, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go." He stormed off towards the hospital. "If she has issues, I don't want to hear about them," he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while, miss," the nurse told her. "You can take a seat right there." She pointed towards the waiting room.  
  
"Thank you," Rinoa replied politely. She took the nearest seat she could find and invited Squall to sit next to her. "I need to apologise," she began. "I shouldn't take my anger out on you. It's Seifer I should be angry with."  
  
"Look, I don't need to know any of this."  
  
"Squall. If you really think Seifer might have something to do with this, then you need to hear it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm guessing you know Seifer's history with his father and brother?"  
  
"Doesn't everyone?"  
  
"I guess. Well, anyway. My father is an army chief. Seifer was at of his parties and I was introduced to him. My father was very keen for me to be involved with me and Seifer seemed interested. At that time, I had only heard good things about him. I thought he was a wonderful man, just like everyone else did. We've all been fooled. I wasn't too keen to move in with him, but my father and he both insisted and I didn't feel like I could go against their wishes. It was then that I found out about his drinking problem. He's an alcoholic. At the beginning, I tried to help him, but now I know it's pointless. He's beyond hope. He soon became violent too. Today isn't the first time anything like this has happened." She pointed to her bleeding hand. "He's a powerful man with a powerful temper. I know you've probably been wondering why I don't leave him. Well, the truth is, I'm just too afraid." She looked down at the floor, ashamed. An uncomfortable silence ensued, as Squall didn't know how to react in these situations.  
  
"Excuse me, miss? Would you like to follow me?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Alright," she gulped.  
  
"Never had stitches before?" asked Squall. She shook her head.  
  
"Do they hurt?" She looked frightened.  
  
"Depends what you mean by hurt." She paused for a second.  
  
"Would you mind coming with me?" she asked him. He didn't reply. "Think of it as an order from your client," she pleaded.  
  
"Fine," he got up and followed her into the ward. She sat down on the bed and held out her hand for the doctor to examine.  
  
"You'll just need a few stitches," he announced, taking a needle from a tray. She bit her lip and looked away. Looked towards Squall. He could see that she was frightened and lonely, and something in his heart stirred. For the first time in his life, he felt compassion towards someone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"You know, Squall.  I don't think I said thank you for before."

"For what?" he asked, puzzled.

"For staying with me at the hospital.  I really didn't want to be alone."  He stayed silent for a few moments, not knowing how to respond to her sudden show of emotion.

"Your hand still hurt?" he asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"A little."  Squall noticed how downhearted she seemed, more so than when Seifer had hurt her earlier.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"You're lying," he responded bluntly.

"Is it that obvious?" she sighed, looking down at the floor.  "I don't want to go back.  Squall, you have to help me.  I hate him so much."  She began to cry once more, tears cascading down her cheeks onto the pavement below.  He looked away, not being comfortable with the current situation.  He had no idea how to react.  He was a trained mercenary, not a counsellor.  "But I can't leave can I?"

"That's up to you."

"You just don't see it, do you?  He won't just let me go.  I don't even want to think about what he'd do to me if I left."

"You don't know that."

"But I do.  Before he contacted SeeD, he told me that he hadn't finished with me yet.  I don't know exactly what he means by that, but it doesn't sound good."

"It's your choice as to whether or not you go back."

"How can you be so cold?" she shouted in frustration.

"What does she want from me?" he thought.  "This is her problem, not mine.  Why is she trying to burden me with it?"

"Squall?" she screamed.

"What?  What exactly do you want me to say?  That everything will be alright?  That you're going to be fine?  You know I can't tell you that.  I can't predict the future.  Hell, Rinoa, nobody can."

"A little bit of humanity will go a long way," she screamed at him, before walking away.

The rest of the journey back to Seifer's apartment was spent in silence, Squall walking a short distance behind Rinoa, who was striding off, angrily, into the distance.  He kept a close eye on her, knowing that it was his duty to protect her, and that the streets were a dangerous place for her to be.

As she entered the hotel, Squall lost sight of her.

"Damn," he thought to himself.  "Better check the whole place.  I've been meaning to do that since I got here anyway.  Make sure it's a safe place for her to stay."

He proceeded to check the whole building, looking for any signs of suspicious characters or activities.  Finding nothing of interest, he finally made his way up to Seifer's suite of rooms, finding his door wide open.  Looking inside, he saw Rinoa sitting, hunched over Seifer's desk, studying a series of papers that she had found.  

"Squall, look what I've found."  She seemed to have calmed down slightly as she handed him the slip of paper.  He snatched it from her grasp, glancing at it quickly.  He saw it to be an unmarked bill for a large amount money.  20,000gil to be precise.

"What's it for?"

"I don't know.  I thought maybe you would have an idea."  He shook his head.

"There's no markings on it, just an amount.  There's no way of knowing what it's for.  Why are you so interested in it anyway?"

"Seifer found a note posted under his door.  It told him that pay day was nearly here.  It also said that if he didn't pay, I would be the one who suffered."

"Who could he owe any money to?"

"I really don't know.  That was what I was hoping to find out.  He should be gone for a while."  She held up the empty whisky bottle for Squall to see.  "He'll be out drinking if he's got none left here."

"Do you recognise the writing?"  She shook her head.  Never seen it before in my life.  He stayed deep in thought for a few minutes.  "Wait, did you say the note was slipped under his door?"

"Yes, is that important?"

"It means that whoever is threatening you knows where you live.  It isn't safe for you here."

"I don't think Seifer's about to move."  She immediately returned to the stack of papers piled on the desk.  "I've found another one."  Squall examined the slip that she was referring to, and found that the figure of 10,000gil was scrawled in untidy handwriting in the corner of the paper.  

"You think he owes this to someone too?"

"Maybe.  I don't know."

"Hang on, something's written in the corner."  Squall took a closer look, trying to decipher the handwriting.  "Raijin."

"What?"

"That's what it says in the corner."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure.  It sounds familiar though.  I've heard it somewhere before.  I think it may be a name."

"Where have you heard it before?"

"In a mission file, I think.  I don't remember exactly."

"Well, it's the only lead we've got.  I can't find anything else in these."  She motioned towards the large stack of papers.  

"Put them back then.  You don't want him finding them."  She reopened the drawer and was about to replace all the sheets of paper she had previously removed, when she noticed something strange.

"Squall?  Does this look strange to you?"  She pointed inside the open draw.  Squall examined the inside of the drawer, and ran his finger around the joints of the wood.

"It's fake," he muttered, more to himself than to Rinoa.  He removed the fake bottom to the drawer, revealing a small, metal box.  Rinoa reached in and pulled it out.

"This could be what we're looking for."  She gently undid the clasp and opened it, releasing year's worth of dust.  Inside was a small, crystal pendant in the shape of flower.  She handed it to Squall, hoping that he would know what this meant.  The moment he touched it, he froze, and expressionless look spreading across his face.

"Squall?  What's wrong?" asked Rinoa, concerned by his reaction.  He didn't reply for some time.

When he finally snapped out of trance, he could only mutter one word.

"Ellone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Ellone?" questioned Rinoa intently.  She had heard Seifer mention the name before now, but couldn't quite place it.

"It's none of your…"  Squall didn't have a chance to complete his sentence, as they both heard someone get off the elevator.  Rinoa hastily snatched the glass pendant out of Squall's still outstretched hand, and put it in the box, carefully replacing the drawer, before stuffing the reams of paper that she had been studying back into the desk.  She stood up quickly, running towards the bathroom, dragging Squall by the hand, as he still seemed to be in some sort of shock.  As an afterthought, she locked the door behind them, praying that Seifer would not need to use the bathroom.  She put one finger to her lips, indicating that Squall should be quiet.  He shot her a disparaging look.

"Way to look like a fool, Rinoa," she thought to herself.  "What did you think he was going to do?  Shout out that we were hiding?  He's a SeeD dammit."  She mentally scolded herself for not letting Squall do his job.  "After all, I'm sure he's better qualified for this than I am."  Suddenly, she felt a powerful set of arms envelope her, as Squall lifted her gently off her feet with ease, and placed her some distance from the door.  It was only then that Rinoa could see the shadow creeping in from underneath the door, blocking out the customary sliver of light.  She backed up ever so slightly, hoping that Seifer couldn't hear her quickened breathing from the other side of the door, and silently praying that the sound of her heartbeat wasn't quite as deafening as she imagined.  As she backed up even further, she came to rest against Squall's chest.  The first thing that struck her was how he showed no visible signs of nervousness.  His breathing was calm, and his heartbeat slow and steady, in a direct contrast to hers, which was racing in her chest.  As the shadow passed from the doorway, she relaxed a little, knowing that the danger was over.  For the time being at least.

Eventually, they both heard Seifer collapse into bed, not even bothering to undress.  Rinoa was about to move towards the door, when she found Squall's arm barring the way.  He indicated that they should remain for a while, so, without so much as a sound, Rinoa sat down, perched on the edge of the bathtub, prepared for a long wait.

Squall moved as soon as the sounds of snoring drifted into the small, enclosed room.  He walked over the window, pushing it open slightly.  Taking a look around, he saw a small ledge, just a few feet long, leading to the balcony next door.  This was their only escape route.  He ensured that Seifer was sleeping deeply by glancing through the keyhole into the bedroom, before whispering as softly as he could manage in Rinoa's ear.

"We're going to have to climb out of the window." 

She shook her head, violently, not wanting to speak, afraid of how loud her outburst might be.

"I'm sorry, but it's our only was out.  There's a ledge that I can climb across and get onto your balcony.  I'm going to need you to do the same.  I'll be waiting for you on the balcony so I can pull you over.  Can you do this?"

She nodded.  "I'll try."

Satisfied with her answer, Squall pushed the window fully open and climbed through.  He found it easy enough to balance on the ledge outside, as it was just wide enough for him to safely place his feet on. 

"Rinoa should find this easier than me," he thought.  "Her feet are probably tiny."  As soon as he looked down, however, he reconsidered.  He was so far above the streets of Deling that he could hardly make out the people below.  "I hope she's not afraid of heights," he thought as he clambered over the side of the balcony.

When he was safely on the other side, he motioned for Rinoa to follow.  She took a deep breath before stepping, tentatively onto the ledge.  Squall was right, she had no problems balancing.  

She made it half way to the balcony before making the mistake of looking down.  Squall had hoped that she would not do this, but could not warn her about it in case he woke up Seifer.  She froze on the spot, not able to budge an inch.  He was afraid that this would happen.  Squall offered her his hand, gesturing that she should continue.  She looked up at him, fear showing through in her eyes.

"It'll be alright," he mouthed to her silently.

She shuffled slightly along the ledge, looking at the ground far below her in trepidation, paying no attention to the movement of her feet.  She lost her footing, slipping from the ledge, unable to regain her balance.  

Squall reacted swiftly, leaning over the edge of the balcony as far as he could, reaching out to her.  Their fingertips just connected as she fell and he refused to let go, pulling her up to join him.  The first thing he noticed was how much she was shaking.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, trying to mask the concern in his voice.

She didn't reply.

"Rinoa?"  He put both hands on her shoulders, which seemed to bring her back to reality.  "You okay?"

"Yes.  Thanks," she replied, still shaking.  

He led her inside, making her sit down on the edge of her bed, whilst he made her some coffee to calm her nerves.  She watched him with fascination.  She had never expected him to do anything like this.  She knew he was a trained fighter, and had always assumed that other people took care of him when he was off the battlefield. 

"Then again," she thought.  "It doesn't seem like he has anyone to care for him."

He placed the steaming mug in her hands.  "Be careful.  It's hot," he warned.

"You think?" she joked, smiling at him.  He turned away, not quite knowing how to respond.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, removing one and placing it in his mouth, still searching for a lighter.  It was then he remembered her wishes.

"Sorry," he said, removing the cigarette from his mouth and throwing it into the bin.  Rinoa shot a disappointed look in his direction, causing Squall to toss the entire packet into the bin, and sit next to Rinoa.

"My grandmother died of smoking when I was little," she said, offering him an explanation.  "I saw how much pain she was in, and I just can't stand to have anybody smoking around me.  I'm sorry, I know it's your choice and everything."

"You're the client.  If you don't want me smoking around you then I guess I won't.  You've got your reasons."

"Thanks, Squall."  She took a sip of her drink, revelling in the warm sensation travelling down the back of her throat.  "Mmm, you make good coffee."

"Practice.  You don't think it's possible to wake up at five every morning, and be ready for combat training by six, and not make coffee do you?"

"I guess not," she laughed.  "I get grouchy if I'm woken before eleven."

"Lucky you.  Good coffee making skills is one of the qualities that are looked for in possible SeeDs."

"Really?"  

He raised an eyebrow at her last comment, a quizzical look spreading across his face.

"You were joking weren't you?"  She punched him on the shoulder.  "Meanie."

"I wasn't joking about five in the morning."

"There's a five o'clock in the morning?" she replied, mock sarcasm in her voice.  He had no reply to this, other than to shake his head.  "Sorry.  It must seem like I have such an easy life."

"Sometimes.  I don't think living with Seifer gives you an easy life though."

"You're right about that.  I need to find out what's going on."

"I'll make some inquiries in the morning."

"Regarding this Ellone?"  Squall's expression frosted over, becoming unreadable.

"She's of no concern to you."  There was no emotion in his voice.

"Squall, if she has something to do with Seifer, I have to know.  This is my life in danger here," she reasoned.  "I know I can't order you to tell me what's going on, but I think I have a right to hear it."

"Maybe she's right," he thought.  "She's involved in all this now.  Maybe she can even be of some help."

"Squall?" she encouraged.

"Have you ever heard the name before?" he asked.

"I think so.  Seifer may have mentioned it in passing, but I don't remember what it was concerning."

"Ellone was my older sister.  She cared for me after my mother died.  I never met my father, so Ellone was the only family I had.  She had taken a job as a waitress, but we only lived in a small village so the pay wasn't very good.  She couldn't afford to keep us both.  She never told me explicitly, but I knew.  It was then that I decided to join SeeD. I knew that I would be taken care of, and I thought that when I was older, I could send Ellone some of my wages to repay her for her kindness.  Soon after I left, she moved to Deling City to find a better job.  Then, I just lost contact with her.  About a month later, I received a letter from the local authorities regarding her disappearance.  Nobody knows what happened to her.  She had been fine before that.  She would tell me about this guy she had met.  She was infatuated with him, and would constantly talking about him.  If anything, she was happier than I had ever known her to be.  I just can't understand why she disappeared."

Rinoa sat listening, intently.  The conversation she was having seemed to explain a great deal about the cold hearted mercenary that was sat before her.  Although she knew that he was only telling her these things because it was involved with his mission, she felt privileged be hearing it.  Somehow, she didn't think that he had told the story to many other people.  

"What about the necklace?" she asked, softly, trying not to be too insensitive about the matter.

"My mother gave the pendant to Ellone just before she died," he explained.  "There's no way that she would take the pendant off, never mind give it away to anyone."

"Then, how do you think Seifer got hold of it?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sis, where'd Mom go?"

"She went away, Squall."

"Are you going away too, Sis?"

"No of course not.  I would never leave you."

_Liar._

"Good.  I miss Mom.  Did she go away because she doesn't love me anymore?"

"No, of course not.  She didn't want to go.  Squall, listen to me.  She'll always love you and so will I.  You'll never be alone."

_Liar._

"Liar!" Squall screamed, sitting bolt upright, the sheets that covered him drenched in sweat.  It took him a moment to collect himself, remembering where he was.  He slept on the floor in Rinoa's room for the night, fully clothed in case any threat was made on her life during the night.  She had offered him the couch to sleep on, but he had refused, telling her that the floor was far more comfortable.  

"Squall?" Rinoa mumbled sleepily, forcing herself to sit up.  "Are you alright?  I heard you screaming."  

"Fine," he muttered in reply, still shaken from his nightmare and embarrassed from his sudden outburst.

"You know, you don't look alright," she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, trying to make them focus on the figure in front of her.  "Have you got a fever or something?"

"Really, I'm fine," he protested as best he could.

"Just let me check."  She drew back the covers from over her and leant over to Squall, placing the back of her hand against his brow.  "You're sweating but you don't seem to have a fever."  She noticed that he remained silent, and that his cheeks had turned a deep shade of crimson, clearly noticeable against his usually pale complexion.  It was then that she remembered.  She was wearing the rather short, low cut and revealing night-dress that Seifer had bought her for her last birthday.  Personally, she hated it, but she couldn't find anything else to wear the night before and it was marginally better than nothing.  

"Squall, I'm so sorry…I…," she babbled, rushing back to the bed and wrapping the sheets around her.  "I don't normally wear it."

"You don't need to explain."

"But I do," she replied hastily.  "Seifer bought it.  I don't like it but…" she trailed off.  "Sorry," she muttered sheepishly.

An uncomfortable silence followed, each waiting for the other to make the first move and break it.  It was Rinoa who surrendered, not being able to stand the tension that was slowly building between them, suffocating her.

"It's early," she pointed out, looking at the clock, which read 4:30am.  "If you're sure you're alright, I'll go back to bed."

"I'm fine."

Squall lay awake staring at the ceiling.  It was too late for him to get back to sleep.  If he was at Garden, it would be time for him to wake up and he just couldn't break from his familiar routine.  He knew that Rinoa had managed to get some more rest.  He could hear her breathing more softly and slowly than usual, revealing the fact that she was sleeping soundly.  

"She probably needs the sleep.  I guess it's unusual for her to be involved in fights and have to sneak out of people's rooms in the dead of night.  I guess it says something about my life when a day like this is becoming commonplace.  I know I should be shocked by it, most people would scared stiff by it, but to me, this was just another day at the office.  Well, almost…"

_"Sis…"_

_"Something bad happened to her.  Maybe now I have to finally accept that.  I guess I just can't go on living with the blind hope that maybe she just needed some time to herself, to get away from everything.  It would even be a comfort to know that she just stopped loving me, thought of me as nothing but a whiny little boy and was glad that she finally got rid of me, but no.  Not this…I can't take this."_

_"Something really bad happened to her, and that…that bastard had something to do with it."_

_"Before, I didn't think anyone would harm Ellone.  I mean, everybody liked her, she'd never get involved with anything bad, and I can't remember her getting into trouble even once.  Who'd want to hurt her?"_

_"But, Rinoa.  Why would anybody want to hurt her?  And yet, here she is, wasting her life with some no good loser that she's too afraid to leave.  I guess there are some people in the world who feed off other's pain.  How is it that I only just realised that?"_

_"I'm a SeeD.  A SeeD for fucks sake.  I just do what I'm told, fight for who I'm told to.  I've killed people.  And what for?  Orders, that's what for.  So far, I know that the people I killed deserved it, that's some comfort at least.  Even still, I did feel some remorse.  Even when I was ordered to kill this man who had brutally murdered his own children.  He found out that his wife had an affair and he just went psycho.  He had connections high up in the judicial system and was acquitted of any wrongdoing but he'd been heard bragging about after that.  His wife employed me as an assassin, and although I thought he deserved to die, I still felt a huge wave of guilt wash over me.  I was a murderer.  I was no better than he was."_

_"How could I not have opened my eyes sooner and seen that the world is just this black void, without goodness, without humanity."_

_"Or at least, my world is."_

_"And that's the world that Ellone was sucked into.  And once you've been taken over by it, there's no return."_

_"This is a world for scum like me and Seifer.  What the hell did Rinoa do to get involved in this?  Nothing.  She's just an innocent bystander, a casualty of war if you like.  She doesn't belong here.  It should have had nothing to do with her, but now, she's in this as deep as the rest of us.  Just because she fell for a complete bastard."_

_"Her life is being threatened because of him, and she still feels it's safer to stay.  I don't like to think about what he's done to her to make her so afraid.  Before, when she was wearing that night dress, I saw the bruises all over her body.  I didn't ask her though, she'd probably just have said she'd tripped and fell.  Bullshit, he's been hurting her.  I don't know whether he's just doing it for kicks or whether he's forcing her to…I don't even want to think about it.  I may not be the most humane of people, but even I can't stomach the thought of her being raped.  That's the kind of men that most disgust me. Anyone who can do that without any semblance of guilt deserves to be shot.  That's another reason I didn't ask her for the truth.  If I knew, I wouldn't be able to keep my temper with Seifer, and then I might get taken off this case."_

_"Listen to yourself, Squall.  You were dreading this assignment.  It was going to be the most boring ever, right?"_

"_But now…I don't know.  Something makes me want to stay.  Maybe it's just because I feel so sorry for her.  I want to make sure she's alright.  Or maybe there's more…"_

_"No, I mean, she's very attractive and everything, and what I saw before…wow.  But that can't be it.  There's a lot of good looking women around and I've never wanted anything to do with them.  No, it's not that.  I just care about protecting my client."_

_"Yeah…that's it.  There's nothing more."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Squall?  Are you awake?" Rinoa asked, rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"Have been for hours," he replied from his spot on the floor.

"Sorry," she mumbled apologetically.  "You don't have to worry about disturbing me you know."  She had sensed why he had not yet arisen, and felt slightly guilty for it.

"Whatever," was the only reply she received.  Seeing that he would not converse with her anymore, she decided that now was a good time to wake up and go for a shower.

"Erm, do you mind turning around please?" she asked tentatively, still mindful of what she was wearing.  He shuffled around without protest as she headed for the bathroom.  As soon as she had shut the door behind her, Squall rose from the floor and stretched, before setting about his daily routine of push ups and sit ups, revelling in the feeling of familiarity that this bred.  When finished, he picked up the newspaper than one of the hotel staff had slipped underneath the door.  

The headline immediately caught his eye.

"Crime Lord to be Freed from Prison" 

"Notorious gangster, Raijin, will tomorrow be set free after one of the biggest legal turnarounds in history.  In the light of new evidence, Raijin will be put on bail until the beginning of the retrial, scheduled to start at the end of next of next week.  Unfortunately, the Deling police are unable to comment on the new evidence at this early stage, only saying that it could become crucial to the outcome of the retrial."

Squall didn't need to read on.  His memory had suddenly been refreshed.  He knew where he had heard that name before, and he knew that the Deling Guardian would not have the information that he required.  At this moment, Rinoa emerged from the bathroom, and he threw the newspaper at her feet.

"What does this mean?" she asked after reading the article.  "It hardly says anything about this Raijin, or what he might have to do with Seifer."

"I know.  Look, I may be able to get the information," he revealed, seeming a little apprehensive.

"Where from?"

"I can't tell you," no emotion revealing itself on his features.

"Squall?" she screamed.  "How can you not tell me?  We're in this together.  I have to trust you, and you have to trust me or we might not be able to find out what's going on."

"Hmph.  I have no need of your trust, and I certainly don't need to trust you."  

She was about to reply in earnest when Seifer burst through the door.

"Excuse me."  He looked directly at Squall.  "But I need to see my fiancée…now."  His voice took on a threatening tone.  

Squall returned the glare that Seifer was giving him, refusing to back down an inch.

"Be my guest," he replied.  "I need to go into the city anyway."  

Without looking back, he strode past the pair of them and into the elevator.

"Seagill," Squall growled as the door in front of him opened to reveal a middle-aged man with long, unruly hair.

"Leonhart?" the man replied, astonished.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"I never expected that you'd turn up here again.  You're the last person I'd ever expect to ask for help."  These words made Squall feel ill.  Ill with shame of what he was doing.  He was unable to protect her without help, and it was killing him inside.

"What makes you think I want help, Seagill?"

"People only come to me for help these days, and I thought I told you last time, call me Kiros."

"Whatever.  This is strictly business, so I call you by your surname and your surname only.  I'm not your friend."

"That's not a good way of persuading me to part with my info," he said, half joking.

"How's ten thousand gil sound?"  Squall's face was expressionless, letting the older an know that he had been prepared for this very situation…and that he was serious.

"You'd better come inside."

Squall had been in this very room once before, only a few years ago, during his previous mission in Deling.  Back then, he had been ordered to talk to Kiros and receive help from him, much to Squall's disgust.  Even sitting in the same chair brought back the bad memories that haunted him like a nightmare.

"And now, here I am, of my own accord, begging for help like a child," he thought, disgusted.

To be fair to the man, Kiros had come up with the goods before.  It seemed as though this man knew everything about everyone, and was willing to tell all…for a price anyway.  It was a small wonder that he hadn't been killed by now, but he had friends in high places, and when it comes down to it, that's all that counts.

"You got the ten thousand on ya, kid?"

"Don't call me that," he replied, pulling an envelope out of his jacket pocket.  "Here's five.  Everything turns out well by the end of the week, you get the other five, understand?"  Kiros began laughing at Squall, shaking his head.

"You've got brains kid.  Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  He took the envelope from Squall's outstretched hand.  "Now what is it you need to know?"

"Seifer Almasy.  What've you got on him?"  Squall was never one for small talk, and now was no exception.

"I'm guessing you already know the stuff they flash about in the papers, great guy, loaded, had his life torn to pieces when his brother committed patricide?  Well, it's all a load of bull.  He wasn't the least bit distraught when his father was murdered.  Word on the street is that he did it."

"We're talking murder here then?"

"Don't take my word for it, it's not like I have any proof, just a lot of talk and my own inklings.  Don't you think it's a little suspicious that the only other witnesses to the murder couldn't testify?"

"Witnesses?  You mean his brother?"

"Yeah, he admitted killing his brother, but only in self defence.  I heard there was another though.  A domestic who worked on the job, heard she was pretty new.  I know the gardener there, he says her and Seifer were an item, which was why she was with him when it happened."

"Where is she now?"

"Nobody knows.  She just disappeared off the face of the planet."

"You got a name?"

"Didn't ask.  Doesn't really matter anyway.  Seifer always alters the name of his staff so the press can't track them down.  He doesn't want the truth about him to be printed in the papers."

"Which is?"

"He ain't a nice guy.  He doesn't want anyone knowing about his debts either."

"Debts?"

"Heard he's owes pretty big money."

"Who to?"

"Not sure exactly.  I've heard he needs to pay 'the boss' by the end of this week."

"Raijin."

"What makes you say that?"

"Nothing."  Squall immediately clammed up, not wanting to reveal any of hiss own information.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me.  This is your money, and your cause, it's got fuck all to do with me."

"Anything else you know?" Squall growled, ignoring the man's last reply.

"Heard there's a hit arranged on his girlfriend, or fiancée, whatever she is now."

"What?  When?"  Squall's face froze and Kiros picked up on this rare show of emotion.

"Well, some of Raijin's men were sent to rough her up a bit, but that failed.  Some guy she was with managed to fight all of them off, and now, they're not only interested in frightening Seifer into coughing up, they want revenge too, they really don't like being shown up  Heard they're planning it for tomorrow night."

"You're sure of this?"

"The source is reliable.  He owes me a big favour."  Squall nodded, thoroughly digesting the information, letting the realisation of the danger that faced Rinoa, snk in.  "Let me guess, you're the guy that protected her."

"That's got nothing to do with you," Squall said, getting up to leave.

"Come by some other time, I might be able to dig something else up for you," he offered, before Squall slammed the door in his face.

"That boy never changes," he thought, chuckling to himself. 

"Do I tell her?  Or will that make her more frightened?  What do I do?  Maybe if I tell her the truth, she'll pluck up the courage to leave.  Or maybe she'll just want to stay even more to find out the truth.  Hyne, why does life have to be so complicated now?"

He looked down at his wrist, checking his watch.  Only an hour had passed since he left the hotel.  He didn't want to go back to hotel just yet.

"I need a walk, need to clear my head."

Rinoa stepped out of Seifer's room to find Squall stood in the corridor with his back against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth, just underneath a sign that read 'no smoking.'  A small distance away, a group of three hotel staff were staring at him, not on of them daring to approach and reprimand him.

"Squall."

"At least it's not in your room," he pointed out. 

"Just put it out, okay," she shouted.  He sighed, throwing the stub to feet of the staff, much to their indignation, and followed Rinoa into her room.

"What did he want to see you about?" Squall asked, not too sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"He was asking me what I thought of you and whether I trusted you to protect me."

"That's not an issue."

"It is to me," she screamed, exasperated.  "And if it means anything to you, I said I did, alright?  You saved me last night."

"That's what I'm paid to do."

"That's all I am to you isn't it, a paycheck?"

"Rinoa, please, this isn't what I need right now."  She noticed that the look in his eyes was genuine, and knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What is it?  What did you find out?" she asked, apprehensively.

"Nothing, yet.  I need to check something though."  He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth.  "You got a computer I could use?"

"Sure."  She pulled a laptop out from underneath her bed.  "The maids never go under there," she explained before handing it over to him.  He connected it to the modem port in the wall.

"You have to turn around.  You can't see this."

"Why?"

"It's classified.  I have to login to Garden's network and if you see any of the files you're considered a liability and…dealt with accordingly."  

His last statement made her go cold with terror, causing her to turn around and not even be tempted to sneak a look.

"You can look now," he told her.  She breathed a sigh of relief and turned around, noticing a carrier bag had been placed on the bed.  "Is it alright if I use your shower?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.  "What's in the bag by the way?"

"Nothing much."

"Tell me.  Just what does a SeeD go shopping for?"

"It's not for me, alright?" he said, closing the bathroom door behind him.  As soon as she heard the shower turn on, and was satisfied that he would not hear her open the bag, she took a look inside.  What she saw took her breath away.  It was a beautiful, flowing, full length night dress, in a blue which shimmered gracefully in the light.  In spite of herself she smiled.

"Squall."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"Why would he do this?  Why would he buy this for me?"_

Rinoa held the beautiful night-dress up to the light, admiring it in all its glory.  To her it was the perfect gift.

_"Maybe that's it.  Maybe it's not for me.  It could be a present for someone else."_

She sighed at her new realization, and placed the dress back into the bag, folding it immaculately so that Squall wouldn't know she had seen it.  

"But for who?  Who would Squall buy a gift for?  He doesn't have a family, that means he must have bought it for a friend.  A girlfriend?  Does Squall have a girlfriend?"

Rinoa walked to the window and looked out onto the busy streets below, taking in the city air, lost in her own thoughts.

"He doesn't seem the type though.  Not that I could really blame a woman for going after him, I mean, it's not like he's bad looking or anything.  In fact, quite the opposite.  Nice hair, nice smile, and seen as he's a SeeD, I bet he's got one hell of a body too."

She smiled, shaking her head slightly, ashamed at the direction her thoughts were taking.

"Wait, what am I thinking?  Squall Leonhart?  The most cold, uncaring person in the whole universe.  I guess it's a shame about his personality.  Still, I can't blame him for it, losing all his family like that.  That'd turn anybody into a loner."

"I wonder who else knows about his past.  He doesn't strike me as the sort of person that tells their entire family history to just anybody.  He just seems so hostile towards people, especially Seifer.  When they were talking before, I was almost shocked that they didn't get into a fight.  You could just feel the tension between them, and I'm not even sure why it was there.  I know Seifer isn't exactly a saint, but then again, I doubt Squall is either.  Maybe it's just because Seifer always seems to provoke people and get into fights, the only reason he hasn't been killed by now is because he employs people to look after him.  Usually, I hate them.  They just suck up all the time, treat Seifer as if he's some kind of god.  Squall's so different from all of them.  I guess he only gets away with his attitude because he's the best, nobody like Seifer would tolerate him otherwise.  To tell the truth, I like him, despite how cold he is.  He tells the truth.  He's always honest and I respect that.  He might have his flaws but at least he's always himself.  He's just so different from all the other men in my life, he cared about those who were close to him."

"I just wish that he's talk a bit more.  I know it can't be easy given everything he's experienced, but I don't think he even gave me a chance.  As soon as he found out about his mission he assumed that I was just some rich man's stuck up girlfriend.  Those words he said to me.  They stick so vividly in my mind, haunting me.  I just can't forget them."

"I'm not somebody's babysitter."

"That's what he told me.  He acted as if I wasn't even worth the money he was getting, acting all high and mighty because he usually did jobs for important people, presidents and the like.  At least that's what I thought back then.  Now, I think he just wanted something to stave off the boredom.  He doesn't seem to lead much of a life outside his work.  Anybody else who travelled to Deling, even if it was because of work, but still want to go out and have fun, especially if you came from a small town like Balamb.  But not Squall.  He just seems to focus on his mission, as if nothing else really matters to him.  I suppose he prefers it if he actually has something to do when he's working.  I'm guessing that he came here thinking it would be dull and nothing would happen.  Fat chance with Seifer around.  Something always seems to happen.  It's almost as if trouble stalks him everywhere."

Rinoa's thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening and Squall entering the room.  She couldn't help but notice the way his dripping wet bangs hung over his eyes more than usual, and he couldn't help but notice the way she was staring at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Oh…erm…nothing," she replied, startled by the fact that she had been openly staring at him.  She turned away, embarrassed that he had caught her staring at him.  "What did you find out by the way?"

"When?"

"You used my computer to check something, right?  I was just wondering what you found."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"That's what I said."

"So, what do we do then?  We're back where we started," she sighed, disappointed that she knew nothing more.

"Do you know where Seifer keeps all the records of his staff?"

"His staff?  What do you need their records for?  You don't think there's someone on the inside do you?" she asked, apprehensively.

"It's a possibility.  I'm looking for records dating from last year.  Will he still have them?"

"I'm not sure.  He keeps all of his records on his computer.  I've never been allowed access."

"So there's no way of getting them then.  You don't know of anybody else that would have any copies of the data do you?"

"No, he doesn't trust many people.  He's notoriously good at covering his tracks."

Squall sat down on the bed, sighing.  He rested his head against his hand, seemingly deep in thought.

"You look like you're giving up," Rinoa told him.

"You got any better ideas?" he asked, growing tired of her barrage of questions.

"As a matter of fact I do."  He looked at her, disbelievingly.

"I know where Seifer keeps his computer.  Getting to it would be a piece of cake."

"How exactly to you plan to gain access?  I don't know about you, but I'm not exactly great with computers," he admitted.

"Just trust me, alright?"

"Are you sure he won't come back?" Squall questioned.

"It's Friday night.  He doesn't usually come back until tomorrow."

"Usually?"

"Do you want to get to the bottom of this or not?" she demanded.  "Because I'll do this with or without your help."  Rinoa turned the key in the lock and entered Seifer's room, heading straight for the wardrobe.  She removed the clothes from the hanging rail and unhooked it.  Inside the hollow rail was a tube which she knew contained the key to one of the cupboards.  She placed the key in the lock and opened the cupboard, revealing the laptop which  belonged to Seifer.  "Keep watch at the door," she ordered, pleasantly surprised that Squall was leaving this to her.

"How the hell did you find out about all this?"

"I've seen him do this.  He was too drunk to bother about the fact that I was there," she explained.  Squall watched in astonishment as she hooked some equipment she had brought from her room to the computer as an expert would do.

"What's that?"

"It's a hard drive.  I'm going to copy all the files off his computer onto it," she replied patiently.  "Dammit, I need a password to get in."

"Don't you know it?"

"No."  Shook her head before trying several possible combinations.  "It's not anything obvious like where he was born or my name."  She paused for a few seconds.  "Wait, I think I've got it," she exclaimed, before typing furiously.  Immediately, the words 'password accepted' appeared on the screen.  "Am I a genius or what?" she muttered.

"What was it?"

"DarkStar.  It's the name of the horse he bets on every week.  I know what's important to him."  

"Can you copy the files now?"

"Doesn't look like it.  They're encrypted."

"Which means?"

"It's like they're in code.  They're should be a disc somewhere to decipher it."  She spent several minutes scouring the entire room for any sign of the disc she required.

"Anything?"

"No.  Fuck, without the disc, we can't get anything."

"I know this sounds really stupid but have you checked in the computer?" Squall asked.

"Who'd be stupid enough to leave it there?" she muttered, before checking. To her astonishment, it was there all along.  "How did you know it would be there?"

"It's where I always leave mine," came the reply.

"This is great, I'll just make a copy of the disc and then I can get the files."

"So, how do you know how to do all of this?"  Rinoa was surprised by the genuine interest that Squall was showing.

"I always loved this kind of stuff at school, and when I was at home, I didn't really have much else to do other than sit at my computer.  I wanted to go to university to study computer programming, but…" She trailed off, not wanting to complete her sentence.

"Seifer?"

"A combination of him and my father."

Squall could see that this topic bothered her, and decided not to press the situation any further.

"Almost done," she announced.

"Hurry it up, I think someone's coming."

"The lift?"

"Yes, it's coming up to this floor now."

"Come on, come on," she willed the computer to work faster.  As soon as it was completed she turned it off, before replacing it in the cupboard and locking the door.  She replaced the key, the rail and the clothes whilst Squall grabbed the equipment.  When they were satisfied that nobody would be able to tell they had been there, they swiftly left, making sure that the door was locked behind them.  They just made it back to Rinoa's room before somebody rounded the corner.

"That was too close."  Rinoa breathed a long, hard sigh of relief.

"Was that Seifer?"

"I'm not sure.  It could have been one of the staff but I don't want to risk looking at these while he might be here."

"Agreed.  He can't know we have them."

"I hope there's something on them that helps."

"If there's any information at all to find, they'll probably be in those files."

"You're right."

"You know, you really should have gone to university," Squall announced out of the blue.

"What?"

"Well, you know, you're very…talented," he replied awkwardly.

"Was that a compliment?  From Squall?" she thought in disbelief.  "Well, erm, thanks," she replied sheepishly.  "But I don't think I'll ever be able to go."

"Why not?"

"There's a lot of reasons," she replied, avoiding the question completely.

"Fine."

Rinoa began to feel guilty for not giving him a straight answer.   "After all, he told me about his sister."

"My father just wanted me to go off and get married.  He said he wouldn't fund me through university, and then did his best to set me up with all kinds of people.  When Seifer came on the scene, that was it.  He basically threw me out of my house so that I'd have to go and live with him."

"But you didn't even like Seifer."

"That's not true.  Well, not at the beginning anyway.  He fooled me too with his innocent victim act.   I thought he was somebody he wasn't and found out the truth the hard way.  Before I moved in with him, I had no idea that he was an alcoholic or a womaniser and I had no idea that he could get violent, but by that time, I was trapped.  I had no home, no friends, nobody to turn to.  My father made sure of that.  He was determined that we should get married. He still is."

"But what does your mother think of this.  She can't agree with it."

"My mother died in a car crash when I was five," she said, bluntly.

"I'm…sorry," he replied, not knowing what else he could say to ease her discomfort.

"Anyway, I don't want to talk about this anymore.  Tell me more about you.  I want to know about your girlfriend."  She was determined to turn the topic of conversation towards a happier subject, although she wasn't particularly sure that she wanted to hear all about his girlfriend.  "She's probably perfect, after all," she thought to herself, with more bitterness than she had expected.

"Girlfriend?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah, girlfriend.  You bought her a present didn't you?"

"What, that?"  He pointed towards the bag that still lay on the bed.

"Yes."

"Rinoa, that was for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What?" Rinoa asked in disbelief.  

"I said it was for you alright?" he replied, coldly.  "Look, stay here for a while, okay?  I need to do something."  He stormed out of the room, not even waiting for a reply.  

_"Did I hear that right?_" she thought to herself.  _"Did he buy that for me?"  _

She once again held the nightdress up before her, admiring just how perfect it really was.

_"But, why?  Is this because of last night?  _

She sighed.  _"I guess he really didn't like what he saw."  _She folded the garment neatly, and placed it under her pillow.  

_"Wait.  Why should I care about that?  _she thought, reprimanding herself.  _"It seems I'm getting married whether I like it or not, so I'd better get used to it."_

"A whole life with Seifer," she muttered under her breath.  "That's all I've got to look forward to."  It took all of her resolve to stop the tears from falling.

Moving over to the window, she took a deep breath and looked out. She didn't know how long she stood there, just watching the world go bye, but she became aware of the wave of bitterness that was washing over her.  "Look at you all," she mumbled.  "Going about your daily lives, completely unaware of the pain and suffering of others.  Look at you," she screamed.  "You've all got your hopes and your dreams, and what have I got?  What have I got?"  Her voice rose to a crescendo until the panes of glass in the window were rattling dangerously.  She thought it a miracle that Seifer didn't hear her in the next room, but, truthfully, she was way beyond caring.

"Nothing," she whispered.  "That's what I've got, nothing."

_"No life to speak of, no love, no friends.  There isn't even anybody I can talk to," _she thought, despairingly.  "_When will all this end?"_

At that moment she caught sight of a lone figure stubbing out a cigarette before crossing the road and heading for the nearest bar.

_"Well, maybe there's one person who can understand me."_

"Same again?" the barmaid asked, looking at the newly emptied glass, whose contents had been downed in one.  The man gently fingered the glass before nodding, and lighting up a cigarette.  "Can I ask you something?" she enquired as she poured him the drink.  She received only silence as a reply, and took it as an invitation to ask away.  "What woman's so foolish that she thinks it alright to drive a handsome man like you to drink at two in the afternoon?"  she asked, obviously flirting with him. 

"It's none of your business," he replied, downing his second drink.  She took the hint, and went to serve another customer.  

_"Damn it, Squall, make up your mind," _he cursed.  He'd never felt this way before.  This sense of…confusion…was alien to him, and he had no clue of how to deal with it.  The question of whether or not he should tell Rinoa about what was to happen tonight, had been plaguing him ever since he had found out about it.  His common sense was telling him to keep quiet about it, so as not to make her panic.  That could interfere with his mission and make her more of a liability.  The last thing he wanted was to have to deal with a hysterical woman.  That was something which he wasn't trained to deal with.  To him, this reasoning made perfect sense, and so he couldn't understand why he was still unsure of which course of action to take.

_"It's because you're weak," _the niggling little voice in the back of his mind kept telling him.  This was the same voice that was telling him to confess all he knew to Rinoa.  This was the part of his mind that continuously taunted him about his inability to express his feelings, the part of his mind that loathed what he had become since the death of his sister.   He despised this side of himself.  This was the little voice that told him it would be better to reveal the danger to Rinoa, that she wouldn't panic or become hysterical.  

_"Well, she has come through a great deal," _he reasoned.  _"Maybe I did underestimate her, but what good can possibly come of me telling her that her life is in danger tonight.  She'll want to know why, she'll want to know about all Seifer's debts, his shady past, the fact that he might be a murderer.  And more than that, she'll want to know where I got all of this information from.  I can't admit to her that sometimes I need help.  I like leaving people ignorant of that fact."_

"Another," he demanded, leading the barmaid's gaze towards the empty glass.  She obliged and left him to his thoughts once more.

There was still one thought in his mind that he could not shake off.

_"She deserves to know."_  

"Drinking on the job are we, Leonhart?" a female voice taunted him.

"I thought I told you to stay at the hotel," he gruffly replied.  

"And I thought I was supposed to stay by your side?"

_"Touché."_

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I saw you out of my window, and well…I just wanted to talk."  She was hesitating whilst speaking, obviously she was nervous.

"What am I now, a babysitter and a counsellor?" came the sarcastic reply.

She sighed.  "I thought maybe you would be able to understand.  I guess I was wrong."  Disappointed, she made to leave.

"Wait, Rinoa.  I'm…sorry."  She looked back at him, not quite sure whether or not he was being serious.  The concerned look on his face made up her mind.  This was a man with a lot on his plate.  "I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment," he confessed.  This admission shocked Rinoa.

_"Usually, he's so proud,"_ she thought.  _"But now, sitting here with his drink in his hand and that worried frown, he looks almost…like a lost little boy or something.  Maybe this is his human side."_

"So, would you care to share?" she asked, more in hope than any deluded belief that he was about to pour his heart out to her.

"Not really," came the reply that she had expected.

"Thought as much."  Both could sense that the conversation was becoming increasingly awkward, each of them feeling like they had something to say, but at the crucial moment, the words just wouldn't come.

"Drink?" Squall asked, in an attempt to break the ice.

"You really think that's the answer?" she replied.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"Drowning your sorrows isn't going to help," she pointed out.

"How would you know?"

"Been there, done that.  I know it solves nothing."  She looked directly at him.  "Seriously, talking will help."

_"She deserves to know."  _He kept hearing that one little phrase running through his head, becoming louder and louder, until it was so unbearable he just wanted to scream.

"Rinoa, you're in danger," he finally admitted.  He wasn't sure whether it was the right thing to do, but he had sure as hell made his mind up, and that was the main thing.   To his utter amazement she just laughed.

"And that's supposed to be news to me?  Come on, why would you have been hired to protect me if I wasn't in danger.  I doubt SeeD would have been hired if my life wasn't in danger.  I hear you guys are pretty expensive," she replied, almost matter-of-factly.  

"They're coming for you tonight," he announced coolly, taking one last drag on his cigarette before putting it out.  

"Ah, now that is news to me," she stated.  Squall was a little surprised by her lack of reaction.  He had been expecting screaming, tears, some mild hysteria at least, but no, nothing.  She just continued to sit there, looking at the discarded cigarette with contempt.  "You really should give up, you know?"  This shocked him even more, it seemed as if she didn't care.

"Is that all you're going to say?" he asked in disbelief.  "I tell you that people are coming to kill you tonight, and your reply is 'oh, I didn't know that' and 'you should quit smoking,' I mean are you crazy or something?"

"Squall, maybe you should give me a little more credit.  I've had a long time to get used to the fact that my life is constantly in danger.  It's kind of a relief to know that it could all end tonight.  No more lying awake wondering what bullshit I'm going to have to put up with from Seifer tomorrow, no more dreading the start of a fresh day of complete misery.  It'd be a release for me."  

"You don't mean that."

"But I do.  Squall, this isn't a life, this is just an existence.  I'm controlled, manipulated and made to feel like I don't matter.  I'm sick of it."  She said this with such conviction in her eyes that even Squall was moved.

_"Nobody should be robbed of their hope,"_ he thought, sadly, and with all the compassion that he was capable of.

"Squall?  You're not speaking," she pointed out.  

"Rinoa, I was sent here to try and protect you.  You don't really think I'm going to let you die do you?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Of course not, I mean, it's your job.  You wouldn't get paid if anything happened to me."

"Rinoa," he shouted slamming his glass onto the bar.  "Do you really believe that you're just another fucking paycheck to me?  Is that it?  You think I'm a fucking monster don't you?"

"I didn't mean it like that," she whispered, not daring to look him in the eye.

"No?  Well what the hell did you mean then?"

"Just that, your job is what you live for, isn't it?  You wouldn't want to jeopardise that, right?"  This seemed to calm him down a little.

"Wrong.  I don't live for my job."

"Then what do you live for?" she asked, looking up from the ground, and meeting with his distant gaze.

"I live for the hope that I still have."  These heartfelt words stunned Rinoa.

"You're still hoping to find her?"  

He nodded.  "Everybody needs their hope."

"Hmph.  It seems that mine abandoned me long ago," she lamented.

"No, hope never abandons someone.  They abandon their hope, and that hope that easily be found again, if you're willing to look."

"Squall?" Rinoa just couldn't comprehend the fact that those profound words had come from Squall's mouth.  It was so unlike him to say anything inspirational, at least in her experience.  

"That was the last thing Ellone told me before she left for Deling."  Rinoa could see the pain and the anger in his eyes when he thought of his sister, and it chilled her to the bone.  

"I hope she was right," Rinoa replied.

"She was.  Look," he said, clearly wanting to steer the subject away from his missing sister, "I want you to go somewhere safe whilst I stay at the hotel.  I need information from the assassins.  I'll pick you up when it's safe, and then…well… there's somewhere I want to take you."

"Where?" she asked, intrigued by his unusual behaviour.  

"I'm not telling you."

"You mean it's a surprise?"

"Something like that," he replied.  

"Just one thing.  I haven't got anywhere to go, and besides, I don't want to run away."

"I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"And I'd feel safer with you than anywhere else," she answered truthfully.  "Are we agreed?"

"Fine."

A/N   I finally updated!  See, miracles can happen.  Seriously though, sorry about the wait, I've had lots of work to do.  Thanks to all those who've reviewed, I love you guys.  


End file.
